Best friend in the ditch
by Java60072
Summary: Bellamy grabs his hand and says "She doesn't want to take it off so just stay away from her." I smile. (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am taking a little break on my other story but I hope you like this one.

Bellamy and I grew up together. Really. Our parents were BFF'S and Bellamy was like my brother. I look nothing like my family. I have long blond hair and Hazel eyes with a hint aqua added. I had the flawless skin of a princess. And I mean it. Whenever I walk down a hallway boys throw themselves at me to get a taste of my completion. Yes I know it sounds like i'm the princess of the Ark but i'm not. My name is Athena Garcia. I met Bellamy when I was 4. And it kinda went like this:

_I was more of a shy kid really. I wore a jacket and always wore a hood. boys in my class always want to have me to themselves. Until I met him. Him Bellamy Blake. I watch as he walks over to me and as he stops he holds out his hand. I flinch and jump. "Don't be scared. I'm not like all the other boys." He says calmly. I just stare at him. "Can I see what you look like?" He asks like he is trying to get to know me. I nod slowly. I take of my hood and my hair flows down my back. "Whats your name?" He blushes. "I'm-I'm-Athena-Garcia-what's- yours?" I talk real slow. "Names Bellamy Blake." he smiles. _

_I smile back at him. "Oh-No" I throw my hood back on. A boy just as tall as I am walks over and pins me to the wall. "Come on Athena you know you want to take off the hood." He reaches for the hood but Bellamy grabs his hand. "She doesn't want to take it off so just stay away from her." I smile. "Thanks." I walk away. "Athena wait up!" Bellamy yells. "What Bellamy?" I ask. "Can I walk you home?" He asks. "Sure but you live right next to me though." I giggle. _

I snap back to reality. "Athena so can you watch O tonight?" Bellamy asks. "Huh-uhh-I-ummm-J-Sure." I smile. "Hey everything is going to be alright." Bellamy pecks me on top of my head. "Bellamy you are my only family now thanks to Wells." I growl. "Look Wells was just being a dick Rapunzel." He chuckles. I roll my eyes at him. "Hey Bestie." Octavia jumps out of Aurora's room. "Hi how are-" She cut me off. "Will you take off your hood now? it's driving crazy!" She says as she throws her arms in the air.

I take my jacket off and put it in the closet. My hair goes down just past my butt. "you need to cut your hair Rapunzel." Bellamy smiles. "I thought you need to be and duty Mr. Cazenovia." I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm going i'm going." he shuts the door behind him. "He cares about you, You know that right?" Octavia smiles. "I do know that because we grew up together." I turn to see her on the couch with her stuffed rabbit. The timer goes off and Octavia heads under the floor. A loud bang comes from the door. "Ms. Garcia what are you doing here?" one of the guards asks. "Aurora needed some help with Bellamy's cloths." I point to the pile of cloths on the table. "Okay Well can you stand outside for a moment?" he asks. Octavia sneezes. "What was that?" he asks. "It was me my allergies are coming back." I sneeze again for a cover up. "okay well have a nice night ma'am." He pats me on the shoulder.

Bellamy's P.O.V

I get home to find Athena fast asleep on the couch. I pick her up and move her to my room. I change and head over to the couch. I wake up to screaming and that scream doesn't belong to Octavia. I rush to my room to find Athena sobbing. "Hey wake up." I shake her just a little. "Bellamy?" She is shaking really bad. I pull her into a hug and smooth her hair down. "It's going to be alright. nothing is going to happen to you I promise." I whisper in her ear. I start to walk out but she stops me. "Bellamy please stay." she wines. I walk back over and climb into bed with her. She moves close to me and plays with my shirt. "Bellamy" she whispers. "Hmm?" I try not to move around too much. "Thank you." She says into my shirt. "your welcome Rapunzel." I kiss the top of her head. I wait till me breathing matches her's then I drift off as well.


	2. Chapter 2 My best friend in the ditch

_Chapter 2 _

A/N: I know that the last chapter was short so I will make this one longer. :) I didn't really like this chapter so I might just rewrite it. But tell me if I should or not. Love you all!

Athena's P.O.V.

"Bellamy wake up." I shake him to try to wake him so he will let go of me. "Bellamy I need to get to work!" I try to pry his arm off from around my waist. "Work can wait like I don't know ten more minutes." he mumbles. "Look Bellamy I love you too but really I can't be demoted today you already got me in trouble yesterday." I say as I try to wiggle free. "What I got Rapunzel in trouble?"

He shot up throwing me off the bed. "I'm OKAY thanks for asking." I say as I stand up rubbing my back. "Here you can wear these today." Bellamy throws me a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank. "Thanks not that I want to show my bare skin or anything." I roll my eyes. "Good thing you have a jacket." He tosses me my aqua blue jacket. He gave it to me on my 13th birthday saying it brings out the color in my eyes.

"Hey Athena?" Bellamy comes up from behind me. "What Bellamy." I sound annoyed. "I know today is the 7th year anniversary of your parents death and I was wondering i-" I cut him off me letting out a heavy sigh. "Right today is the day when Wells went behind my back and told Jaha that my parents were helping Jake." I feel my eyes starting to sting. "Well gotta go." I wave at him.

After about 2 hours of surgery I saved some kids mother. And threw up like 2 minutes later. "Are you okay?" Clarke comes running up to stand next to me. "Yeah just my allergies." I say as I sneeze. "Well okay I need to get home and go to bed bye Athena!" Clarke walks out waving.

I walk down the kinda dark hall to get to Bellamy's. I stop at the front door and knock. I start to get really dizzy. "Hey come on-" I cut him off by falling on the ground. I wake up somewhere that I have no idea where i'm at. I feel someones arms wrapped around me. I pry them off and sit up. 'Why does Bellamy keep sleeping with me?' I sit up and ask myself.

I soon notice that I have grown to like him. No not the 'lets be friends' kinda thing I love him. As I get up along with Bellamy a loud knock comes from the front door. "Hide O." He whispers. "O wake up okay we need to hide." I shake her awake and put her under the floor.

Bellamy opens the door and three guards walk in. "Athena Garcia you are under arrest." It just felt like I was pushed over. The guards come up and handcuff me and try to pull me away. "Bellamy!" I scream. He doesn't move a muscle. "Bellamy please Bella-" I was cut out by the door slamming.

Bellamy's P.O.V.

I stand there shocked not knowing what to do. I just lost her. As she screamed my name my brain wouldn't let me move I wanted to try to get her back. Octavia comes up from the floor. "Bellamy why didn't you do anything?!" she yells in my face. I'm too stunned to move. "Bellamy listen to me!" She shakes me from the deep sorrow I now have.

"Bellamy why didn't you hel-" I cut her off. "BECAUSE I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I shout. "I couldn't save my own best friend." I whisper to myself. My vision starts to get blurry. "Yeah well she is just a best friend in a ditch now." She stomps off into mom's room.

The next day I try to get permission to see Athena. And it was just granted. I walk to her door number 328. I open the door to see her shaking. "Go away like I said i'm not open for anybody." she hides her face more into her knees. "Athena it's just me." I say as I walk up to her.

"I hate you! You son of a bitch!" She screams at me. "How could you just let them take me away?" her bottom lip quivers. "I didn't know what to do." I lower my head. "I just wish that none of this happened and that I never met you and you were just some kid I lived next to!" a painful look spreads across my face. "Well then I'll be on my way then." I say as I back away. 'O was right I just made her a Best Friend In The Ditch." I walk out of the room.

A/N: Please review and tell me what I need to fix and stuff oh and I hope you guys liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

_Chapter 3_

Athena's P.O.V.

"Why do I get to sit around and twiddle my thumbs all day while Bellamy gets to wonder around?" I sit there asking myself. The door to my death opens. "Athena please come with me." The slightly taller guard orders. "But i'm not 18 yet please." I start to cry. The guard comes and grabs my wrist but I recoil and run out. "Hult!" A circle of guards are surrounding me. Abby comes running through the crowd and come up to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Abby i'm scared what is going on?" I start to feel the lines of me tears on my cheek.

"Athena you are going to the ground and so is Clarke." She tells me. "But I don't want to please Abby talk to Jaha." my voice cracking. "You know who else is going?" she gets my attention. I shake my head. "Octavia okay you have her and Clarke." She plants a kiss on my forehead. "Let me see your wrist." I give Abby my wrist and little prickles go through my skin. "Abby what is this?" I ask staring down at the braclet. "It will tell us if you are dead or not." She gives me a weak smile.

"Ouch my head is killing me." I say as I start to wake up. "last prisoner!" the guard calls out. "Octavia over here!" I start to wave my arms around. She comes over and sits next to me. "I'm sorry Bellamy didn't even try to help." She says. "Yeah well it feels like i'm in a ditch anyway." I roll my eyes. "Hey your not you have me and Clarke." she points to the girl that is still sleeping. "Yeah well being arrested on the day your parents god floated isn't as fun as I thought it would be." I say sarcastically.

"Athena if Bellamy were here would you give him a big hug and at least try to listen to him?" she asks me. "Yeah I guess I would why?" I give her a smirk. "Because h-" the bouncing of the ship cuts her off. The hard landing makes me bounce back and hit my head on a metal plate that was on my seat.

"Oh my god Athena you head it's bleeding!" I touch the back of my head and look at my hand. "I think i'm going to be sick." I say. I'm not a big fan of blood. I unbuckle and climb down the ladder with Octavia. On my way down I stop in my track to see Bellamy standing there arguing with Clarke.

"Bellamy?" Octavia and I said at the same time. Bellamy's shot right up to see us both standing there. We run towards him as he pulls us in. "Can we go already!" some kid in the crowd. "Well sorry that I haven't seen my brother in ages." she scowls. "Hey it's Athena Garcia the girl that help Jake out." Some kid shouted. "And Octavia Blake the girl under the floor." Said a girl. We both started towards the voices but Bellamy grabbed our arms. "Hey hey let them remember by something else." He looks at me. "Yeah like what?" my words came out of my mouth like poison.

"Like being the first person on earth in 97 years." He smiles. Bellamy hits the button that opens the door. "you go first." Octavia offers. "Okay but if I get blown to bits it's your fault." I giggle. I start down the ramp and as I get to the end I pull off my hood and look at the ground. I step down and take a few steps forward. I throw my hands in the air and yell. "We're Back Bitches!" I laugh joined by Octavia. "Hey is your blond hair supposed to be red?" Bellamy comes and stands next to me. "Shit I need to go talk to Clarke." I stomp off.

"Clarke my head is bleeding." I come in complaining. "Okay the blood stain should come out of your hair right away." she says as she stitches the back of the head. She gives me a rag and I wipe the back of my head. "Did I get It all?" I ask while I get really worried because I don't like people seeing me without my hood on. "Yes you did." She smiles and tries not to giggle. "Good." I pull my hood over my head. I walk out of the dropship to see Bellamy standing there. "Hey you." He pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey, i'm sorry that I blamed you that I was arrested I was just you know pissed." I sigh. "It's fine, you know that you can never stay mad at me." He give me his sweet smile as he pulls down my hood.

"Oh really?" I pout and then pretend to cry. "Oh .no please don't cry okay i'm sorry." I turn around trying not to laugh. I look up to see Murphy heading towards me. "Oh no." I pull my hood back on. Murphy pins me up against the wall of the dropship. "Come on sweetheart you know you want to show me that perfect face of yours." He smiles viciously. "Uhhh grows." I really feel like i'm going to be sick. Murphy starts to rub my cheek. I glare at him then kick him in his nuts then uppercuts him in the face followed by a knee to the face.

I look over to see a confused look on Bellamy's face and Octavia grinning. "What he deserved it." I shrug. "That was awesome!" Octavia comes running up to me and giving me a tight squeeze. "Wow you finally stood up to Murphy you're not that scared little girl any more." Bellamy came up and patted my head.

"Yeah well what else was I supposed to do when the guards came by?" I squint my eyes. "Oh I'll go with you guys." Octavia shouted. "Like hell you are!" Bellamy and I both said. "Aww come on Athena you know how long I was locked under that floor." She pouted. "Yeah like and hour for 16 years." I threw it right back at her. "She has a point." Bellamy recalled.

"Athena Garcia?" Wells comes out of the dropship. "You son of a bitch you killed my parents the got me arrested!" I say as I shove him up against the dropship wall. "Whoa calm down there Rapunzel." Well says. "Don't call me that the only person who can is him okay!" I say as I point to Bellamy. "Look I just want t-" I cut him off. "No Wells don't pull 'Lets be friends and i'm sorry I got your parents floated and got you arrested' shit on me!" I punch him in the gut and pull away. "I need to have some space." I walk away into a place that has secrets that I wish could hold.


	4. Chapter 4 What ever the hell we want

_Chapter 4 _

"Athena?" I jump to see Clarke. "What do you want?" I say as I wipe my eyes. "I know you hate Wells but you're not the only one. He is just bad at keeping secrets." she says as she pats my back. She starts to walk away. I follow her to camp. "Wait Clarke," She turns to face me so does Bellamy, "I'm going with you." I stand up tall. I take of my jacket and toss it into my pack. "You aren't going anywhere." Bellamy grabs my wrist.

"Come one Bellamy I was locked up for what felt like ever. Please just let me have some fun. And you owe me from two years of not talking." I raise my eyebrow. "Fine you can go just be back soon." He chuckles. I plant a kiss on his cheek and skip away to join Octavia and Clarke.

"So why did they just send us down after 97 years?" finn blurted. "The ark is dieing." I say as I rush past Finn. "Is that what you locked up for?" He asked. "Yes, and so was Clarke." I stop and stand there. "We were going to tell everyone but the

Chancellor and Abby didn't believe us And then Wells." I stopped. "Wells got you two arrested." Finn recalled. "But anyway we never got to it." We keep walking. "I love Earth" Jasper said as I take off my pants. "Athena what are you doing." Clarke Called out.

I look at her and jump in. They come running up to the edge of the rock. "Athena we can't swim." Jasper Shouted. "No, But we can stand." I cheer and jasper take of his jacket. "Athena get out of the water NOW!" Clarke shouts. I turn to see a large slithering thing. I start to move but It was too late.

As I am being dragged around the lake and I jump up to get a gasp of air hoping that it will stop. It keeps moving and I scream as I get dragged back under. I feel like I was going to die then all of a sudden I was let go. I come up trying to swim. "I got you." Jasper tells me. "Jasper it's coming back." Finn shouts. Jasper drags me to a rock and launches himself out of the water. I hug him and clarke ties a rag around my leg.

"Athena wake up." Clarke shakes me awake. "Hmm?" I yawn. "Come with me and look at this." She pulls me up. "Wow it's so pretty." I say. "Here have some water." Finn gives me it first. "You didn't go back to the river did you?" Clarke smiles. "Thought it was worth losing a finger or two." He smiles I hand it to clarke. "So does this mean we all grow two heads?" I giggle. "What do you know Rapunzel can laugh." Finn smiles. "Come with me." Finn waves us over.

"Look toes and I looks like it was walking on two feet. My guess Monkeys." Clarke and I giggle. "Monkeys," Clarke asks, "From what I red there weren't any monkey anywhere around here." I point out. "Well did what you red tell you about large man eating snakes and glow in the dark forests?" he asks me. I nodded my head in response that he is right.

I walk back to camp to find some painkillers to hear a bunch of shouting. I limp into the circle to see a girl taking her bracelet off. "Who's next?!" Bellamy shouts. "I will go!" I shout. He leads me over to a stump. "Are you sure?" He asks me. "Hell yeah!" I laugh. As the kid I beat the crap out of not to long ago starts to take off the bracelet Wells steps in. "Oh great not him again." I mumble for Bellamy to hear.

"What are you doing?" Wells says pointing to me. Murphy finishes taking it off and I go to standby Bellamy. "We are liberating ourselves." Bellamy explains. "Why don't you want them to come down?" Wells shouts. "Because they locked _My_ people up," I get snotty, "And my people are already here." I motion to the crowd. Bellamy looks at me wide eye with a smirk on his face. "We do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!" I shout for the crowd to hear. Murphy begins to chant and the crowd joins in.

"What ever the hell we want!"

"What ever the hell we want!"

"What ever the hell we want!"

The rain starts to pour down on us. I spin around in the rain to let it soak my hair. "We need to gather this." Wells mumbles. "What ever the hell you want." Bellamy says. I turn and hug Bellamy really tight as we begin to dance around in the rain.


	5. Chapter 5 Scars and pain

_Chapter 5_

_A/n: I know I updated early but I will be up in Colorado springs competing in the U.S. open hanmadang tournament. Any way I hope you enjoy and please remember to comment. I need to know If I should continue or not If I don't get that much in I might just not. Any way LOVE U!_

I stand there talking to Bellamy when Clarke comes running through the forest with Finn and Octavia. "Hey Athena how is your leg?" Octavia asks. "What did you do now?" Bellamy looks at me like I just did something really wrong. "It's just a scratch." I shrug it off like it's nothing.

"Speaking of that where is Jasper?" I start to worry. "Jasper was hit." Clarke looks at me. "I knew I should've never left." I mumble. "What did hit him?" Bellamy stands there and crosses his arms. "Not what but by whom." Clarke's voice cracks.

After an hour Clarke walks up to me and Bellamy. "Do you have a gun?" Clarke asks. Bellamy lifts up part of his shirt to reveal a gun. I blush at the sight of his skin.

"Good come with me." Clarke demands and starts to walk away. "Now why would I do that?" Bellamy smirks.

"Because they are thinking only one of us is scared." she motions to the crowd. "Oh I'll go and you are coming with me." I grab Bellamy's wrist and drag him into the woods with the group.

"Bellamy put that gun away please." I ask. "No he wants to mess with me then he can." Bellamy points the geun at wells. I put my hand on his and pull his hand down and look at him. "Please?" I look at him. "Okay Rapunzel." Finn comes running down the hill. "Get your own nickname and you call this a search party?" finn asks. "Your right lets split up." Bellamy tells all of us. "I'll take Athena." Bellamy takes my wrist. "No I will!" All Wells,Murphy and Finn say at the same time.

"Stop! just stop." I just feel like i'm a tug-of war toy. "I'll go with Bellamy and you guys can fight over Clarke." I say. I hear moaning in the distance and found a blood trail. "Guys you need to see this!" I shout. I walk into a clearing where Jasper was tied up to a tree. "I need to get to hi-" The ground lets out from beneath me.

"Bellamy help me!" I only hang on with one hand. I start to lose my grip until I feel someone pull me up. "Bellamy?" I am shaking. He pulls me into a tight hug. I stand up and wipe my eyes for any sign of weakness.

"Murphy Wells you untie Jasper, Clarke you put him in the parashot." Bellamy froze when he heard a growling noise. "Athena get back." He warns me. I stand there frozen as it comes running at me. I can't run because it is too fast for me and if I don't move I am lunch.

"Bellamy it is a good time to take out that gun now!" Clarke yells at him. I see the leopard jump out at me I close my eyes and picture being with my parents. The gun shots make me jump but they miss. The cat jumps on me and starts clawing at me. I get my eye and my side as well as my thigh.

I open my eyes and the cat falls dead right on top of me. I scream in pain as I try to move. Bellamy picks me up and Carries me to camp. "Lay her down on the bed NOW BELLAMY!" Octavia shouts at him.

When they set me down I scream. "Please make it stop make it go away." I gasp. Clarke knew what I meant by the look on her face. "I can't do that you are my friend I can't lose you." she whispers in my ear. As she leaves the tent Bellamy walks in. "Can I do anything for you?" He grabs my hand. "Make it stop make the pain go away." I start to cry. "Rapunzel you-you know I can't do that." He reassures me. "Then Murphy will." I Say as I make a face at the top of the tent.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

A/N: Again sorry it is so short I am leaving to compete in the U.S. open today so wish me luck and comment to see if I should continue and hoped you liked it! Love you all

~Java60072


	6. Chapter 6 A new chapter in my life

_Chapter 6_

_A/n: Thank you guys for reading and I really hope you like this chapter I will make it longer so that way I can make up for the last chapter. _

_Previously: "Oh I'll go and you are coming with." I say as I drag Bellamy into the forest. I start to picture being with my parents. I get clawed at my eye my hip as well as my thigh. "Make it stop make the pain go away." I start to cry. "Rapunzel you-you know I can't do that." He reassures me. "Then Murphy will." ._

Jasper walks in with Murphy. "What the hell do you want?" he sighs in distress. "Kill me." I manage to choke out. "My pleasure but I know how to make it all better." He gives me a vicious smile. "H-H-How?" I start to feel more pain run through me. "Take this and you will be good as new tomorrow." He hands me a vile and I look at him like I am really that stupid.

I take a swig of the liquid and lights out for me.

"Murphy what the hell did you do to her?!" Bellamy is screaming in the background. "Gave her some stuff that will help, Look her scars are gone anyway." I think he is pointing over at me. "Murphy just get out." Bellamy's voice just went horse? "B-Bellamy?" I open my eyes just a little to see him brushing my hair back. "Hey there Rapunzel." He gives me a kiss on the top of my head. "Bellamy I love you and I love well I don't know what else I really love. Oh nice freckles by the way." I point to his face. God I am really drugged out I would never say this stuff.

"I love you too and I don't have freckles." I looks at me confused. "You really love me? Yes I have won that bet with Octavia!" I giggle. "You made a bet with her?" He looks at me with a funny look on his face. I nodd. I Stand up and start to walk around for a bit. I walk up to Bellamy and plant a kiss on his lips. He starts to kiss me back as he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He lifts me up and pushes me against the wall and takes of my tank. I pull off his shirt and my hand shoots down his bare chest.

"Hey Athena-Woa I just lost the bet!" She glares at me. I smile and skip out of the tent. Bellamy and Octavia follow me and catch up to me. "You know she is still a little drugged out right?" She says to Bellamy before handing me aqua blue ribbon. Bellamy takes it from my hands and ties it in my hair. I stumble back into Bellamy's arms and start to giggle. "What is so funny about falling?" Bellamy looks at me with THE signature smile.

"I don't know but it feels funny like I am floating then falling then floating and so on." I but up laughing.

Bellamy's P.O.V

I know she is drugged out but it is really nice to hear her laugh again. "Bellamy you have some really nice freckles did I tell you that?" She giggles. "Yes you did and now you need to go to sleep." I pick her up and carry her to her tent and lay her down. "Bellamy?" She calls out. "Hmmm?" I answer. "Stay please." I sigh and walk over to the bed and lay down with her.

She lays her head on my chest and falls asleep. I wait until she falls asleep then I sneak out of her tent and head to find my Octavia.

Athena's P.O.V.

I wake up with a huge headache I rub my head and moan as I start to get up. As I walk out of my tent I run into a rock wall. That Rock wall was Bellamy. "Ouch." I say as I rub my head. "Hey there babe." Bellamy comes in and gives me a kiss on the lips. "What happened and when did we start? I'm dreaming huh." I put my hands on my hips. "You declared your feelings for me and yesterday and no your not." He managed to put that into one sentence? Wow.

"Look Bellamy I like you but as a friend but you ruined my feelings for you two years ago." I look down at the floor. "But you know what you harem of girls still want that." I motion his whole body. "Hey no I love you but really please and those girls don't mean anything." He looks at me but I don't make eye contact. "Sorry Bellamy you should've thought of that before you hurt me and played girls for fun." I say as I walk out of the tent.

I sit over by the drop ship with tears spilling out of my eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" I look up to see 'O' standing there. "It was Bellamy wasn't it and he brought up everything that you said when you were still drugged out huh." Octavia looks at me. I nodd. "Oh dear come here." She pulls me into a hug and rubs my back.

"Rapunzel?" Bellamy walks in. "Don't you call me that and plus you won't need me anymore." I say as I pack some clothes and some food and a knife and Bellamy's gun. "Wait you're running away?" Bellamy grabs my wrist. "Yes i'm not being played anymore and i'm not needed so yeah." I give him a glare. "But you are needed my O and Clarke." He points out. I walk out of the wall and whistle. A dark blue jaguar and a bright white horse comes running out of the forest.

"Where did you find them?" Bellamy follows close behind me. "Oh did you not hear I am a grounder now." I smile. "Since when?" I glares at me. "Since last night." I glare back. I jump up on the horse and my pet jaguar 'Ocean' follows close behind. It feels good to be free and how I became free is just the start of my new life as a number two to Anya. No more Bellamy being such a dick and no more loud camp.

I ride for at least two hours till I get to the camp.

"Athena please follow me this way." Anya waves me along. She leads me to a large cabin with a hazel and aqua design on it. she leads me inside as I walk in I am wowed. There is a large living room with a silk red couch and a dark blue coffee table. As I walk into the kitchen it has real glass plates and a wood burning stove. The bedroom has a princess bed. The curtains on the bedpost is a red see through curtain. The blankets are silk blue with pink cherry blossoms.

So this is what it feels like to be free. Ocean jumps up on the bed and rubs her head on my arm. "You like it here?" I ask her rubbing her ear. She lets out a soft meow.

My story of how I became a ground will need to wait for another day and that story is only for people I trust. This is who I am and i'm not a sky walker i'm a grounder. And you think that this is the end? You're wrong. It's just the beginning. The camp didn't come out of this shell of theirs but I came out of mine and i'm not going to hide anymore. It's time I fight and become a true warrior.

Little did she know it was all a trap.

A/N: If you think I wont explain how she became a ground then you are wrong. It will all be told in the next chapter. But one thing I really need reviews and I need to know how i'm doing so If you could just leave me some comments then I will be grateful. And if I really like your guys comments I will put them in my story at the end and may use you as a character in my story or in a few chapters.

thanks,

~Java60072.


	7. Chapter 7 this may be the end

_Chapter 7_

_A/N: I know what you are thinking Athena is a grounder now that ruins the whole story and it won't work out. But trust me it will. a writer has some tricks up their sleeves. The first few chapters will be based on how she became a grounder and have some surprises here and there. _

"Bellamy? what are you doing here?" I ask confused. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with us." He looks at me with his deep brown eyes. And it's kinda scary the way he can look at you it's like he is staring through me. "Uhhh sure but no bring up last night." I say with a sigh.

"UGH hunting is so boring really I thought it would be at least a little fun." I stand there complaining. "Shh Rapunzel." Bellamy has found a bore and well we have been looking for it at least for three hours. A twig snaps and Bellamy turns and throws an ax just above a girls head. "I could have killed you." Bellamy warned. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I ask as I walk up to her. "The guys who is sick I couldn't take it anymore so I followed you guys." She said shyly. "Well you can't hunt without a weapon." Bellamy hands her a knife I look at him like he is crazy. This girl is at least 12 years old. "Have you ever killed anything before?" She shakes her head in response. "Who knows maybe you're good at it." Bellamy smiles.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She whispers next to me. "Uhh-N-Y-No." I respond feeling heat go through my body. "Well I think he likes you. I'm Charlette by the way." She gives me a big grin. "Athena and that is omidy Bellamy the great king." I respond with a giggle. I look up to see some fog head our way. I pick up a rock and toss it into the fog and it literally disintegrated it. "RUN!" I yell.

Bellamy took off running with Charlette behind him. I trip and fall and scrape up my face and my knee. I stand up and keep running not noticing how bad my knee is and how much pain I will be in. Bellamy pushes us into a cave where I collapse on the ground screaming in pain.

I reach down to touch my knee. How the hell do you have part of your kneecap go through your skin?

I bite down on my knuckle as I tear half of my shirt off and wrap it around my leg. I lay my head on a rock as someone taps my shoulder. "you know that can't be comfortable." Bellamy literally pulls me into him and I have no choice but to rest my head on his chest. As we sit there he looks down at me. "What?" I giggle. He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head up. I make eye contact with him and search his eyes. His lips crash down on mine.

I stand there not knowing what to do. Before I know it I am responding to this kiss. My stomach starts to get kinda cold. Right I only have the upper half of my shirt. so the bottom half is just skin God I am really skinny. I try to move then a shot of pain goes through my leg. I scream in pain as Bellamy and Charlotte both shoot up.

Bellamy picks me up and carries me over to a rock then sets me down. "Okay Bellamy do you have something that I can bite down on?" He hands me a cloth. "Why do you need this?" He looks at my knee then back at me. "I have some wire and a needle in my pack, I need you to pop my knee back into place then stitch it up." I say as he ransacked my backpack.

I fold the cloth up into a neat layered rectangle. I put it in my mouth then I give him a thumbs up. I loudish squeal comes from my mouth as he tries to hurry with the stitching. I smile then hear Charlotte scream. I get up and half run half limp to the scream. "Oh my god, I think i'm going to be sick." I say as I run behind a tree. I come back to see Bellamy next to atom I walk over and put my hand on Bellamy's shoulder. He doesn't look up I kneel down and pull him into a hug.

Bellamy starts to cry into my neck I feel his warm tears run down my neck. I pull away and walk over to Atom I move his hair out of his face. I start to sing a song my mom taught me and it came down from when earth was livable:

"If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate"

"It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own"

I sit there singing it for a while. "Hand me your knife." I say as I start to cry. I plunge the knife into the side of his neck and wait for his body to become motionless. I walk over to Bellamy and he brings me into a hug. We sit there in each others arms crying. Suddenly I start to feel dizzy I look down and I ripped my stitches.

Bellamy picks me up and heads towards camp. "Bellamy I really do love I just didn't know how to show it." I say as I start to feel weak.

**Bellamy's P.O.V.**

As we walk to camp I hear Athena whisper something to me. "Bellamy I really do love you I just didn't know how to show it." She says as she looks up at me. It went from all of her wait to really light and really there isn't much difference. "Shit, No Athena please wake up please don't die we are almost there." I say as I bolt to camp.

"Clarke it's Athena!" I yell busting through the drop ship. "Can't you see i'm busy?" she glares at me. "No you don't understand it's her knee She tore her stitches." I lay her down in the hammock. "Oh my god Bellamy I need your help to take off her pants." I feel my eyes grow big. "What it's not like you haven't done it before." She has a point. I help Clarke take off her pants. Man is she skinny like really she can like blow away if she sat in the wind.

"Bellamy I need you to take her to your tent there isn't enough room in the drop ship for her." Clarke puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod and walk to my tent I set her down and the bed and I sit down a I rub her head smoothing it back. I move my finger down to check for a pulse. There is none.

A/N: Cliff hanger. I know you guys know that she will live thanks to the last chapter but I don't think I should continue this story anymore I get no reviews to let me know how I do and what I need to fix. This story isn't just going to work out I guess.:( Well see you guys soon maybe.

Thanks, Java60072


	8. Chapter 8 My life for yours

A/N: A really good friend told me that I shouldn't just give up on my story just like that. She has a point I would like to thank justvisiting80 for the great advice she is really helping me out and even though I don't know her she is a great online friend.

Bellamy's P.O.V

It has been at least a week since she had been out cold more like a comma. She lost her pulse yesterday and Clarke says it might just be from the lack of oxygen. I walk in to see the bed empty where the hell is she? What did she do just get out of bed and walk around camp. "Hey big brother Athena wants to see you." What the hell i'm gone for 2 hours and she wakes up and goes to O? "Okay, I'll be there in a few." I tell her.

I step out of the tent to see a blond standing there. Well thats a first she has her hood off and is getting every boy's attention. "You called me?" I walk up to her. "How can I call you it's not like we has a radio or anything." She tells me in a Matter-of-Factly tone. "Looks like you have gotten your attitude back." I point to her chest. "It feels like I haven't eaten in years." she looks at me.

Athena's P.O.V

As I wait for Bellamy to come out of the tent I look at my stomach. Damn I need to eat I am as skinny as a pencil. I sit there poking at my belly not noticing all of the boys stopping in their tracks to get a good look at the girl without the hood. "You called me?" Bellamy comes up behind me making me jump. "How can I call you it's not like we has a radio or anything." I say in a Matter-of-Factly tone. "Well you tell me you get out of bed and go to see O?" He stares at me and it's kinda creepy. "Yes, because I couldn't find you anywhere and I didn't want to be locked up in your tent any longer." I reflect.

Clarke comes running into the tent Bellamy and I were talking in. "Wells is dead, And we found his fingers by this knife." Clarke holds up a knife that looks to be made out of the Drop ship. "And…" Bellamy trails off. "It means the grounder didn't kill wells one of us did." I point out. "Right, So I will go find out who did this." Clarke starts to act up. "What are you going to do just go out and ask the murder to step out and turn himself in?" He raises his voice. "Bellamy." I warn him. "Clarke hand me the knife and start to walk out. "Think about this princess." Bellamy warns her. "Oh my god I know who it is!" Wells may have not been my friend but he was still really close to me. "Who do you think that is." Bellamy glares at me. "Bellamy I don't think I know. Look J.M. John Murphy." His initials is carved on the knife.

I start to the entrance of the tent. "Athena be smart about this Murphy lost his knife yesterday." Bellay tries to keep me from going out. "Get outta my way Bellamy." I growl. Bellamy,Octavia,Jasper,And Clarke follows me out of the tent. "you son of a Bitch you killed him!" I shove Murphy and he only stumbles back a few steps. His eyes catches his knife in my hand. "My knife where did you find it?" Murphy points to the knife in my hand. "In the woods where you left it after you killed Wells!" I shout. Octavia hollers out, "And you tried to kill Jasper too!" Jasper looks around confused. "Wait what?" I turn my attention back to Murphy.

"Look I didn't kill Wells there were plenty of people in this camp that wanted him dead." Murphy tries to struggle out of the fight. "Well you were the only one who got in a knife fight with him!" I throw the knife on the ground and slide towards Clarke. "Yeah but I didn't kill him then either." He points out. "Come on man you don't really believe this do you?" Murphy tries to convince Bellamy. "Sorry but they found his fingers next to your knife they more than enough proof." Bellamy glares at me. "I say we float him!" some kid in the crowd shouts. "Thats not what I mean!" I didn't think it would go this far. "Why not he deserves it." I look around in horror. What have I done?

This kids starts to chant.

_Float him _

_Float him_

_Float him. _

The rest of the camp joins in. Before I could blink Murphy was on the ground being beaten and was kicked down a hill. The kid who started the chant threw a rope around the tree and put a box there. "Stop please don't do this!" I shout. "Fine want to trade spots with him?" The kids asks. I look over at Bellamy who looks pissed. "Sure why not i'm hated here anyway." I'm only doing this so Murphy doesn't die. The tie my hand behind my back and ties a handkerchief around the mouth. I step up on the box and they put the rope around my neck. Bellamy looks at me in complete horror.

"_Bellamy"_

"_Bellamy" _

"_Bellamy"_

I hear Clarke telling him not to do it and do you want your best friend dead. Bellamy walks up to me and I can see the sorrow in his eyes. He kicks the box out from underneath me and I start to gag. "Just stop okay! Murphy didn't Kill Wells I did!" Charlotte walks out from the circle. Bellamy grabs his ax and throws it at the rope and cuts me down. He comes over to comfort me I move away as quick as I can. I still can't believe he did that.

We are standing in the tent talking to Chare as I stand there rubbing my neck. I must have completely missed out on the conversation because I am walking out with Bellamy. "Where is she?" Murphy starts to get ancy. "No why the hell do you want to kill her i'm the one who took the bullet for you so whatever your reason is bullshit!" I turn to walk away but something makes contact with my head.

What the hell? I look over to see Bellamy passed out next to me. "Octavia where did Clarke go?" I say as I rub the back of my head. "They took Charlette and hid her." She rubs Bellamy's head. "I'm going after her." I say before I run out of the tent.

As I run around looking for Charlotte I hear screaming in the distance. I found her running around I pull her to the side and pull her into a hug. "Athena? What are you doing here?" She looks at me. "If you are going to die then I die with you." I look at her. What is up with me and wanting to die so bad? I grab her hand and we take off. After running for a while someone grabs me and pulls me in. "Let me go I swear to god if you don't I will kill you!" I scream and kick blindly. "No I can't let you go but for right now we need to run." I recognize that voice. "Look Bellamy I'm not you sister so now let me go and get a fucking life," Well he is taking this hard, "So just let us get killed you always hated me for who my parents were so what is the reason for living, I mean it's not like you want me in your life so let me die!" Bellamy covers my mouth and drags us to a cliff.

He lets go of me a I stumble back a few steps. Murphy comes into view and spins me into a headlock and puts a knife to my throat. "Kill me Murphy you still wouldn't live with your self for this." I say as I chuckle. "Hmmm, Look Bellamy your puppy wants to die." Murphy smirks. "I can't let anyone get hurt anymore." She turned and did something no one thought she would do she jumped.

I kick murphy and he nicks me just a little then I take off running to the edge of the cliff. "Oh my god What have I done this is all my fault all of it!" I start sob. Bellamy pulls me into a tight hug.


End file.
